Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite (also known as an Expirisapien) from the planet Anur Phaetos. He will debut in An Anurable Mission, and is voiced by Steve Blum. Appearance Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has pink-grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He can deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. He has one red eye with a black pupil. Ghostfreak has red chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. He also has two red cuffs on each of his arms. The Simplicitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. When possessing someone, he has a red glow. Pride When Pride is in control, Ghostfreak's eye turns purple. Powers *Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. *Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. *Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people. *Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. *Ghostfreak is immune to energy absorption abilities, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. *Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. *Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form. *Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have life energy in them, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are. *Due to Alan's abilities, Ghostfreak has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility. *Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. *Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. *His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. *Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. *Out of all of Alan's aliens, Ghostfreak has the highest chance of being taken over by Pride, as Alan turning into Ghostfreak is essentially Alan turning into Pride. History Appearances *''An Anurable Mission'' (debut) *''RWBYA'' Dragon Name Ghostfreak's dragon name is Volgaafriil, which can be broken up into, "vol gaaf riil," meaning horror ghost monster. Etymology *Ghostfreak's species name comes from the word, "ectoplasm." *Ghostfreak's planet name comes from the word, "phantom." Trivia *Ghostfreak's DNA is connected with an Ectonurite consciousness. This Ectonurite is Pride, the DNA donor for Ghostfreak. Rather than being mutated like Darama, Pride was trapped within the Simplicitrix. *In all of Ghostfreak's appearances, Pride is in control. Category:Ectonurite Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Ghostfreak